Placer Angelical Enegelsglück
by LoelGrey
Summary: Dieser ist ein eigener Fic über meinen Comic den ich gerade schreibe.


**PLACER ANGELICAL (engelshaftes Glück)**

_by Loel J. Grey_

_Ein Traum den ich hatte und den ich immer wieder habe. Ich arbeite an einem Comic über diese Charas, von dem her: © by Loel J. Grey_

Samiel beobachtete seine schöne und teure Bianka, wie sie gerade dabei war, in einem Haus Unruhe zu stiften. Kurz gesagt, sie suchte sich ihr Frühstück.

Bianka war die schönste Frau, die Samiel je zu einer Vampirin gemacht hatte. Volle Brüste, langes, schwarzes, lockiges Haar, grüne Augen, 1.65m groß. Sie hatte einen wilden Charakter. Bevor er sie verwandelte war sie Kellnerin in einer Spilunke des 16. Jahrhunderts in Oviedo / Spanien. Dort lernten sie sich kennen, er ein jungaussehender Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, 1.75m groß, schwarze Augen, zumindest die Augenfarbe, die Samiel bei seinen menschlichen Besuchen annahm, um nicht aufzufallen. Jungaussehend traf ohnehin zu, man konnte ihn glatt für 16 halten, dabei war er schon über 600Jahre alt. Wann er zum Vampir wurde, konnte er sich nicht erinnern, nur an sein früheres Leben... Verstoßen von Gott... schwarze Flügel... goldene Augen... Jeder rief ihn den Messias des Lichts, doch einen wirklichen Namen hatte er nicht.

Es war noch hellicht am Abend, doch Bianka war schon stark genug, bei ein paar Sonnenstrahlen zu überleben. Samiel schmunzelte und lobte sich selbst, so eine schöne und kluge Gefährtin zu haben. Dann sah er auf einmal gen Waldrand, von wo aus ihn ein Mensch beobachtet hatte. Samiels Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. Schön, wenn das Essen einem gerade nur so in den Mund fällt und er machte sich auf. Sein bis zum Becken langes, schwarzes, seidiges Haar wehte im Wind.

Der Mann, der ihn beobachtet hatte, schreckte auf als er sah, dass Samiel auf ihn zu ging. Er floh. In den Wald. Dort dachte er Schutz zu haben, doch dann spürte er den Blick in seinem Nacken und rannte durch den Wald.

Samiel lächelte wieder und machte dann Jagt auf ihn.

Nach dem Waldrand befand sich eine Kirche, wohin sich der Mann geflüchtet hatte. Als Samiel vor dem Tor stand blickte er auf, sah den Erzengel Gabriel über sich, und sein Lächeln verzog sich zu einer Fratze. ...Gabriel... Er erinnerte sich an Gabriel, jener Engel, der ihn mit einer Lanze durchbohrte und dann auf die Erde schickte. Samiel schloss kurz seine Augen, verscheuchte die Gedanken und öffnete dann seine goldfarbenen. Dann bekreuzigte sich Samiel, ging auf die Knie, betete kurz und öffnete dann das Tor. Es war eine prachtvolle alte Holzkirche. Schwere Holzbalken stützten die Decke, die mit massiven altem Stuck behangen war. Es war zwar eine prunkvolle, aber auch kleine Kirche. Es waren gerademal auf jeder Seite 5 Sitzbänke, und auf dem Altar war ein großes massives Holzkreuz mit dem Abbild des grekreuzigten Jesus. ´Hn... Jesus... was wissen die Menschen schon... Engel, die ihn beschützen, so ein Schwachsinn... wenn sie wüssten wie wir Engel wirklich sind, dann würden sie lieber mich anbeten als den Herrn

Samiel war alleine in der Kirche, zumindest meinte man das, aber der Mann, den er verfolgte, war in das obere Stockwerk geflüchtet, welches noch zusätzlich Bänke und so eine Art Klassenzimmer hatte. Samiel erhob sich und schwebte über den Balkon nach oben. Jetzt sah er den Mann richtig, ein Vater. Samiel dachte sich zuerst, Na toll... aber dann dachte er an das reine Blut, das dieser Mann in sich trägt, und sein Hals wurde trocken. Langsam näherte er sich dem Vater und betrachtete sein weißes Gewand. Er war schon über die 40, aber das war Samiel egal. Plötzlich konnte man von einer Ecke hinter Samiel ein Schluchzen hören. Da war noch jemand. Ein kleines Mädchen, zusammengekauert in der Ecke hockend. Samiel drehte sich nur kurz zu ihr um, widmete sich aber dann wieder dem Vater.

"Keine Angst, ich werde ihr nichts tun, ich steh nicht auf kleine Mädchen." Samiel schritt auf den Mann zu und blieb vor ihm stehen, beugte sich nach vorne, seine Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht und rahmten somit das Gesicht des Mannes und das seine unter einer Gardine ein. "Was...was willst du? Fort mit dir du Teufel..." Der Man zitterte. Er hatte große Angst. Samiel lächelte.

"Wenn du artig bist, dann mache ich es schnell und schmerzlos." Doch dann zog der Mann zwei lederne Handfesseln hervor und wollte sie Samiel anlegen, offensichtlich waren sie mit Weihwasser getränkt, doch so weit kam er nicht.

"Nanana... was soll denn das? Handfesseln?" Samiel nahm ihm die Fesseln ab und begutachtete sie. Ja, sie waren wirklich mit Weihwasser getränkt, aber das war Samiel egal, er nahm sie und legte sie sich selbst an, schloss die Riemen durch die Schnallen und bemerkte, wie das heilige Gefühl sich durch seine Haut bohrte und in ihm Lust aufsteigen ließ. "War es das was du wolltest?" Der Vater konnte es nicht fassen, hatten die denn keine Wirkung auf das Monster? Doch, hatten sie, nur entgegengesetzte. Samiel drängte den Vater einen Schritt nach hinten, sodass er an eine Schulbank anstieß, dann umschlang er ihn mit seinen Armen.

"Lass mich los du Monster, Vater unser im Himmel..."

"...Hör auf zu Beten, das bringt dir eh nichts, das bewirkt nur, dass ich dich noch mehr will." Samiel drängte den Mann mit weißen Haaren immer weiter, sodass er schließlich auf der Bank saß. Der Vater wusste nicht, was Samiel jetzt vorhatte, doch auf einmal tauchte hinter Samiel eine Gestalt auf. Es war Bianka. Sie machte sich daran, das zitternde Kind in ihre Arme zu schließen, über ihre Haare zu streicheln und es liebevoll in den Armen zu halten, bevor sie ihre Zähne in das junge Fleisch versenkte und das Blut trank.

Samiel wusste was sie tat, sollte sie sich dieses Balk nehmen, er wollte jetzt nur noch eines. Er kletterte auf die Bank, glitt über das Becken des Mannes und machte ihn mit katzenhaften Bewegungen an. Seine Hände glitten mehrmals über die weiße Robe und öffnete die unteren Knöpfe, dann fing er an, an dessen Glied herumzuspielen.

"Oh Gott, bitte nein, lass mich in Ruhe du Teufel."

"Teufel? Wer ist hier der Teufel? Du, der du dieses Kind deine Tochter nennen darfst und anderen den Verstand raubst? Oder ich, der nur Frieden und Genugtuung sucht?" Dann nahm er das Glied in die Hand und musste es kaum massieren, da der Vater auf einmal hart wurde. Samiel hauchte ihm in die Ohren, fuhr mit seiner Zunge seinen Halsmuskel entlang, während er sich auf das Becken des Mannes setzte. Hmm... ich vergehe gleich vor Lust, ich will ihn jetzt! Samiel öffnete seine Hose. Der Resiverschluss ging nicht wie bei einer normalen Hose, sondern von oben nach unten und über den gesammten Genitalbereich bis nach hinten. Das Lackleder knirschte und weitete sich und gab schließlich Samiels Hintern und Genital frei. Anschließend öffnete er die Hose des Vaters, hob sein eigenes Becken an und positionierte mit einer Hand das Glied des Vaters sodass er mit einem Stoss in ihn eindrang. Beide stöhnten lustvoll und heiser auf. Noch einmal hob Samiel sein Becken, um dann noch tiefer nach unten zu gehen. Wenn man nicht wüsste, das Samiel über 600 Jahre alt war, würde man meinen, da sitzt ein 16-jähriger auf des Vaters Schoß.

Samiel bewegte sich auf und ab, während der Vater immer weiter zustieß. Schließlich öffnete sich Samiels Mund und mit einem kräftigen Biss versenkte er seine Zähne in des Vaters Hals. Er merkte wie sie das Fleisch trennten und das heiße Blut seinen Mund füllte. Der Vater schrie auf, aber nicht aus Qual, sondern aus Lust, er stieß immer härter zu und wollte endlich kommen.

Oh nein, mein Lieber, noch nicht... Samiel nahm einen großen Schluck, das Blut rann seinen Hals hinunter und füllte alles mit neuem Leben, seine Sinne tanzten vor seinen Augen und er schwebte im höchsten Glück. Er nahm seine rechte Hand und führte zwei Finger an den Eingang des Vaters. Seine langen spitzen Fingernägel zerissen das Fleisch und er drang mit blutbeschmierten Fingern in den Vater ein.

"Nein, lass mich... ahhh..." Der Vater war seiner Sinne nicht mehr Herr, und auch Samiel musste sich zusammenreißen. Er blickte kurz auf die Handfesseln. Ja, das ist gar nicht mal schlecht, so ein Drill mit Weihwasser und Handfesseln... mehr... los beweg dich, ich brauche mehr! Samiels Gedanken waren nur noch von Blut und Sex erfüllt. Dabei war es ihm gleich was Bianka gerade mit der Kleinen anstellte. Sie trank genüsslich von ihr. Die Kleine bekam von dem ganzen nichts mit, weil Bianka einen Zauber über sie gelegt hatte.

Samiel hingegen konnte bald nicht mehr und stieß mit seinen Zähnen tiefer und fester zu, um die Wunde neu aufzureißen.

Nach einigen Minuten war es dann soweit, der Vater kam in heftigen Stößen, und Samiel zur gleichen Zeit. Samiel riss die Wunde noch einmal tiefer auf und trank den letzten Schwall der in seinen Mund schoss. Sein Herz pummte das Blut in alle Venen und erfüllte ihn mit neuem Leben. Dann ließ er von dem Mann ab und schloss seine Hose wieder. "Hmm... das war nahezu göttlich, meinst du nicht auch Vater?" Doch der Vater antwortete nicht mehr. Samiel lachte laut auf und sah zu Bianka, die am Fenster schon auf ihn wartete.

"Lass uns gehen Schatz, heute will ich noch mehr haben."

"Wie du willst mein Prinz." Damit öffnete er das Kirchenrosal, stellte sich auf den Sims, beugte sich nach vorne und ließ sich fallen. Kurz vor dem Boden entsprangen seinen Schulterblättern schwarze, gefiederte Flügel, und er erhob sich wieder nach oben. Dann nahm er Bianka in seine Arme und beide flogen in die Nacht hinnaus.

FIN


End file.
